


She Will Be Missed

by LilyAnson



Series: The Long Road Home [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cured Crowley, Guilt, Human Crowley, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Converstations, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley visits Lisa's grave on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Will Be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> _I know I tend to get so insecure_  
>  _It doesn't matter anymore_  
>  ~Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved

“Happy birthday,” Crowley announced as he laid several bouquets of lilies over Lisa’s grave. He continued fussing with them until he was satisfied with their placement. “I have to get to work soon but I wanted you to have these early. Ben should be by later, so that should be nice. Hope you two have a lovely visit. I’ll try to make it by after work if I get a chance.”

Crowley stayed for a few seconds longer before finally leaving.

*-*-*-*-*

When he returned after work he double checked to make sure Ben wasn’t still visiting before he finally approached. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Ben. He took every opportunity to be at every important event and stayed as up to date with Ben’s life as possible. Ben was the last remaining person out of everyone he had cared about. He definitely wanted to see the boy, he just felt to guilty. He had never talked to Ben since leaving Dean and Lisa.

It had been _his_ fault Lisa had been on the road the night her car had been hit. It was _his_ fault she had died. How could he face her son after that? Still, he kept an eye on Ben and made sure nothing disturbed the kid’s life. If necessary he could call on one or two of the hunters he knew. After ruining everything else in the kid’s life the least he could do was make sure nothing else from their past interfered in Ben’s life.

“Did you have a nice visit,” Crowley asked sitting down on the bench. “I wish he would visit more. Maybe when his life settles down,” Crowley mused. “I see he rearranged my flowers again.”

Every year, for her birthday, Crowley brought Lisa one bouquet of lilies from himself and several more from Dean. Dean used to always make sure Lisa got several bouquets of lilies on her birthday even after she died. After Dean died Crowley continued the tradition. Unlike when Dean bought them and set them on the grave, when Crowley brought them Ben would rearrange them. Crowley had no idea why Ben moved the flowers.

“Maybe now that he got the promotion he’ll visit more often.”

Crowley paused trying to remember if there was anything else he needed to tell her.

“This morning, as I was leaving, a cat was laying in front of the bunker’s door. Scrawny thing, too. I don’t know how it was even still alive. I couldn’t leave without feeding it. She followed me to the car and watched me leave. Most likely she’ll be gone by the time I get back to the bunker but at least she got one good meal.”

He paused for a moment thinking back on this morning. He really did hope the cat found a good home. Or at least a reliable source of food. Crowley shook his head before talking again.

“So I went to the doctor again yesterday. They told me if I changed my diet and exercise right I could live a nice long life,” Crowley said with a smirk. “I just nodded. I’m pretty sure I’ve lived longer than anyone has a right to live. When my time comes hopefully I’ll be ready. Well, happy birthday. As always, you’ve been lovely company. Until next time.”


End file.
